goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marc Kudisch
Marc Kudisch is an American actor. Biography Born in Hackensack, New Jersey, he studied at Florida Atlantic University and made his stage debut as Conrad Birdie in Bye Bye Birdie soon after graduating. Most principally recognised for his musical theatre roles, Kudisch also appeared on the series All My Children and Sex and the City. Singing Making his musical debut in Bye Bye Birdie, Kudisch went on to appear in a variety of musicals including Phantom, Billion Dollar Baby and The Scarlet Pimpernel. He also originated the roles of Jackie in The Wild Party and Vincent Van Gogh in Highest Yellow. Kudisch would later appear as such characters as Count Carl-Malcolm in A Little Night Music, The Proprietor in Assassins, the dual roles of Morito and Louie in See What I Wanna See and Darryl Van Horne in The Witches of Eastwick. Film Bye Bye Birdie (1995) *Honestly Sincere (solo) *One Last Kiss (solo) *A Lot of Livin' to Do (contains solo lines) Television Submissions Only (2012) *I Wanna Drive (solo) Smash (2012) *Don't Say Yes Until I've Finished Talking (contains solo lines) Stage Bye Bye Birdie (1990) *Honestly Sincere (solo) *One Last Kiss (solo) *A Lot of Livin' to Do (contains solo lines) Forever Plaid (1992) *Chant: Deus ex Plaid *Gotta Be This Or That *Sixteen Tons (solo) *The Golden Cardigan: Dream Along With Me (solo) *Caribbean Plaid: Jamaica Farewell (duet) *Scotland The Brave *Shangri-La *Rags To Riches (contains solo lines) *Love Is A Many Splendored Thing *Theme from The Good, The Bad, And The Ugly Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat (1993) Reuben *Jacob and Sons (contains solo lines) *Joseph's Coat *Joseph's Dreams *Poor Poor Joseph *One More Angel in Heaven (contains solo lines) *Those Canaan Days *The Brothers Come To Egypt/Grovel, Grovel *Who's the Thief? *Benjamin Calypso *Joseph Megamix Levi (understudy) *Jacob and Sons (contains solo lines) *Joseph's Coat *Joseph's Dreams *Poor Poor Joseph *One More Angel in Heaven *Those Canaan Days *The Brothers Come To Egypt/Grovel, Grovel *Who's the Thief? *Benjamin Calypso *Joseph Megamix Pharaoh (understudy) *Poor, Poor Pharaoh (contains solo lines) *Song of the King (contains solo lines) *Stone the Crows (contains solo lines) Phantom (1994) Who Could Ever Have Dreamed Up You? (duet) Beauty and the Beast (1995) *Belle (contains solo lines) *Me (duet) *Gaston (contains solo lines) *Gaston (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Maison de Lunes (contains solo lines) *The Mob Song (contains solo lines) Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde (1997) Billion Dollar Baby (1998) *Bad Timing (duet) *I'm Sure of Your Love (solo) *The Wedding On the Twentieth Century (1999) *Mine (duet) *Sextet/Sign Lilly Sign (contains solo lines) The Scarlet Pimpernel (1999) *Falcon in the Dive (solo) *Where's the Girl? (solo) *The Riddle (contains solo lines) *Where's the Girl (reprise)(solo) The Wild Party (2000)(originated the role) *Dry (contains solo lines) *Breezin’ Through Another Day (solo) The Prince and the Pauper (2000)(originated the role) *They Can't Hurt Me (solo) *How Did I Get Here? (contains solo lines) *Lord Let Our Love Survive (contains solo lines) *All Of Us Are the Same (contains solo lines) Thoroughly Modern Millie (2000)(originated the role) *The Speed Test (contains solo lines) *Ah! Sweet Mystery of Life/Falling in Love with Someone (duet) *I Turned the Corner/Falling in Love with Someone (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *The Speed Test (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Curtain Call/Bows Bells Are Ringing (2001) *On My Own (contains solo lines) *You've Got to Do It (solo) *Hello, Hello There! (contains solo lines) *I Met a Girl (contains solo lines) *Long Before I Knew You (duet) *Just in Time (contains solo lines) *Long Before I Knew You (Reprise)(solo) A Little Night Music (2002) *A Weekend in the Country (contains solo lines) *In Praise of Women (solo) *It Would Have Been Wonderful (duet) No Strings (2003) *Be My Host (contains solo lines) *Eager Beaver (contains solo lines) The Thing About Men (2003)(originated the role) *Opening/Oh, What A Man! (contains solo lines) *No Competition For Me (duet) *Opportunity Knocking (solo) *Free, Easy Guy (Reprise)(solo) *The Greatest Friend (duet) *Me, Too/One-Woman Man (contains solo lines) *The Better Man Won (solo) *The Road to Lucy (contains solo lines) *Make Me a Promise, Thomas (duet) *New, Beautiful Man (contains solo lines) *Time to Go Home (solo) Assassins (2004) *Everybody's Got The Right (contains solo lines) *How I Saved Roosevelt (contains solo lines) Highest Yellow (2004)(originated the role) Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (2005) *Chu-Chi Face (duet) *The Bombie Samba (contains solo lines) See What I Wanna See (2005) Morito *Kesa (duet) *Morito (duet) Louie *Big Money (duet) *Louie (duet) *You'll Go Away With Me (contains solo lines) *Simple as This (solo) *Central Park (contains solo lines) A Wonderful Life (2005) *George’s Prayer (contains solo lines) *In a State (solo) *A Wonderful Life (contains solo lines) Zorbá (2006) *The First Time (solo) *No Boom Boom (contains solo lines) *Goodbye, Canavaro (contains solo lines) *Grandpapa (contains solo lines) *Woman (solo) *I Am Free (solo) The Apple Tree (2006) *The Apple Tree (Forbidden Fruit)(solo) The Pirates of Penzance (2007) *Oh, better far to live and die (contains solo lines) *Finale Act I (contains solo lines) *Now for the pirates' lair (contains solo lines) *When you had left our pirate fold (contains solo lines) *Away, away! My heart's on fire! (contains solo lines) *With cat-like tread, upon our prey we steal *Hush, hush, not a word (contains solo lines) *Finale Act II (contains solo lines) The Witches of Eastwick (2007) *I Love a Little Town (contains solo lines) *Eye of the Beholder (duet) *Waiting for the Music to Begin (duet) *Words, Words, Words (duet) *I Wish I May (contains solo lines) *Dance With the Devil (contains solo lines) *Who's the Man (contains solo lines) *The Wedding (contains solo lines) The Glorious Ones (2007)(originated the role) *The Glorious Ones (contains solo lines) *Making Love (contains solo lines) *The Glorious Ones (reprise)(solo) *Madness to Act (solo) *Improvisation (solo) *Faminio Scala's Ominous Dream (contains solo lines) *The Glorious Ones (second reprise)(solo) *I Was Here (solo) Camelot (2008) *Then You Must Take Me To the Fair (contains solo lines) 9 to 5 (2008)(originated the role) *Here For You (solo) *The Dance of Death (contains solo lines) *Cowgirl's Revenge (contains solo lines) *Potion Notion (contains solo lines) *Joy to the Girls (contains solo lines) *Always a Woman (contains solo lines) Girl Crazy (2009) *Treat Me Rough (contains solo lines) *Finale Sycamore Trees (2010)(originated the role) A Minister's Wife (2011) *A Fine October Morning (contains solo lines) *Sermon (contains solo lines) *The Hoxton Freedom Group (duet) *Candida's Coming Home (contains solo lines) *Enchantment (contains solo lines) *Stagger Me, My Boy... (duet) *The First Preaching Match: The Love of a Fool (duet) *Kingdom of Heaven (duet) *Is It Like This for Her Here Always? (duet) *Isn't He Foolish? (duet) *Off to the Guild of St. Matthew (contains solo lines) *The Man Candida Married... (duet) *The Second Preaching Match (contains solo lines) *Champagne (contains solo lines) *I Am to Choose, Am I?... (contains solo lines) *The Bids for Candida (contains solo lines) *Spoiled from the Cradle (contains solo lines) *Into the Night (contains solo lines) The Blue Flower (2011) *Peaceful Your Eyes (contains solo lines) *Wild Horse Dancing (solo) *Paris Trio (duet) *Love (duet) *Franz's War (contains solo lines) *No Place But Up (contains solo lines) The Broadway Musicals of 1987 (2012) Somewhere in Time (2013)(originated the role) Finding Neverland (2016) Charles Frohman *All of London Is Here Tonight (contains solo lines) *The Dinner Party (contains solo lines) *We Own the Night (contains solo lines) *Circus of Your Mind (contains solo lines) *The World Is Upside Down (contains solo lines) *Play (contains solo lines) *Something About This Night (contains solo lines) Captain James Hook *Live by the Hook (contains solo lines) *Stronger (contains solo lines) The Unsinkable Molly Brown (2017) *Colorado, My Home (solo) *I've A'ready Started In (contains solo lines) *I'll Never Say No (solo) *I Ain't Down Yet (Reprise)(duet) *If I Knew (solo) *Chick-a-pen (duet) *Leadville Johnny Brown (solo) *Belly Up to the Bar Boys (Reprise)(solo) Albums Z: The Masked Musical (1998) *Tears of Sorrow (contains solo lines) *Zorro Rides (contains solo lines) Broadway's Greatest Hits: Carols for a Cure (1999) *Angels We Have Heard on High/The First Noel (contains solo lines) The Man Who Would Be King (2004) Anna Karenina (2007) *There's More to Life Than Love (duet) Gallery kudischbirdie.jpg|'Conrad Birdie' in Bye Bye Birdie. raskinkudisch.jpg|'LeFou' and Gaston in Beauty and the Beast. zorroconcept.jpg|Z: The Masked Musical. kudischchauvelin.jpg|'Chauvelin' in The Scarlet Pimpernel. broadwaycarols1999.jpg|'Broadway's Greatest Hits: Carols for a Cure.' fosterkudisch.jpg|'Millie Dillmount' and Trevor Graydon in Thoroughly Modern Millie. princekudisch.jpg|'Ella Peterson' and Jeff Moss in Bells Are Ringing. mankingmusical.jpg|The Man Who Would Be King. kudischlouie.jpg|'Louie' in See What I Wanna See. chenowethkudisch.jpg|'Eve' and Snake in The Apple Tree. kudischpirate.jpg|'The Pirate King' in The Pirates of Penzance. kudischvanhorne.jpg|'Darryl Van Horne' in The Witches of Eastwick. annakarenina2007.jpg|Anna Karenina. belconkudisch.jpg|'Columbine' and Flaminio Scala in The Glorious Ones. kudischfranklin.jpg|'Franklin Hart Jr.' in 9 to 5. kudischyasbeck.jpg|'Sidney' and Gordon in Sycamore Trees. kudischminister.jpg|'Reverend James Mayor Morrell' in A Minister's Wife. Kudisch, Marc